Celica (Blueshade Edition)
by Blueshade Seraphim
Summary: What if Berkut had an exiled sister who joined Celica? What if she helped Celica understand better about trust and safety? And what if Celica wasn’t so easily tricked by Cult Smurf over here? Find out in this fun little experiment of mine.
1. Every Rose

**(It's no secret that people think Celica made some pretty poor and irrational decisions in Fire Emblem: Shadows of Valentia. So for fun, I decided to give our red haired priestess some much needed attention. And just to give it that personal touch, I'm adding a self-insert. Enjoy~)**

The island of the necrodragon was obviously a very empty place. No one ever came here. And only those with a death wish dared set foot on its sandy shores. Well, all except Celica. With the aid of her seraphim magic, she managed to defeat the beast who terrorized this island. And inside the cave here, there was plenty of rewards to make the detour well worth it. But there was one thing that Celica would never quite forget on this forebodingly quiet island. Her growing band of allies had stepped foot in the shrine for Mila. A very curious thing for the secret princess. Did someone build it here long ago? Or maybe this island once held civilization before the necrodragon arrived. Whatever the reason, it was a welcome sight.

Celica knelt before the statue. "Servant of Mila, I seek enlightenment. What has happened to our beloved earth mother?" The statue then responded, "Unfortunately, I know not, bearer of the brand. For I was stationed her long ago, and have not abandoned my post once. For what it is worth, I shall aid you however possible." Celica was wondering why she even bothered, since she knew the spirits of the statues never left for any reason other than Mila's direct command.

Mae patted her on the back, "No worries. I mean, we got through a lot to get here as it is." That was very true. So Celica journeyed in further to the springs, and that's when she found something she definitely didn't anticipate: It was a fire. Not like the torches, which never went out thanks to the magic of the place: a man made fire that you would cook food over. Celica was no genius on the ways of the world, but fires don't build themselves. Especially since this one is still burning strong. Saber scratched his head. "What kind of weirdo hunkers down in a shrine in the middle of nowhere?" That's when Celica remembered something. On their way here there was a shadowy figure in the distance. She didn't bother disturbing it because for all she knew it could be a terror, but seemed much less 'shriveled', for lack of a better word.

Celica decided it was best to return to the alter and ask the statue. "Has anyone else been here recently? It appears someone has settled down here." The statue paused a minute. "Indeed. Many moons ago a strange woman came to this place. They were strong, much like yourself, but their heart was much less bright. It needs no reiteration that this is not a place people come to by choice. Not once have they spoken to me, implying she is unaware of my existence." That didn't make any sense. Every Zofian knew of the statues. Whether or not they responded was a matter of importance or faith.

"Uh, milady? If it's alright with you we should probably leave now that we're recharged." Boey suggested. Celica thought about it. She was curious, and this woman didn't sound like she was dangerous. "Hmm... sure. I just wanna check this out. Maybe we can gain a new ally." Saber raised an eyebrow, "Lass, we did good against the necrodragon, but sometimes you gotta know when you're pushing your luck." Saber offered. "Mila would want me to think of others. Besides, we fought a cantor and a zombie dragon, so not much else could prove troublesome from one person." Saber did see her point, but decided that it wouldn't hurt to have his weapon ready at all times.

As the group trudged through the darkness of this damp cave, they soon came upon the same shadowy figure from before. "Remember, they probably haven't seen anyone in a while. Don't do anything to startle them." Celica quietly walked up, allowing her friends to wait for her signal to show themselves. She saw it was indeed a woman. She was sitting down and fishing using a handcrafted fishing pole. She wore a deep sea blue suit of armor that covered the essentials but otherwise allowed plenty of movement. It also had plenty of black inscriptions here and there. She also wore a matching circlet that was made to resemble rose petals. Her eyes were purple, and seemed to be naturally narrow. Her long hair was black, and she had very pale skin.

Celica sat down next to her, amazed she didn't notice her yet. Either she wasn't paying attention or just didn't care. "Um... hello there?" The woman paused and turned her eyes to look at her, but not her head. "Hello." Her voice was serious, but calm. And conveying a sense of emotional detachment. The woman only looked at her for a few seconds before returning to her fishing as if it was more interesting than her. This only confused Celica even more. She didn't appear lonely in the slightest.

"Pardon me, ma'am, but I wanted to know why you were here?" This time the woman didn't even bother looking at her while responding. "The story wouldn't interest you, traveler. Besides, you've got bigger problems than me." Celica edged a bit closer. "You mean the necrodragon? I killed it. It's dead now." That made her pause and turn her head to face her. "Interesting." Wasn't much of a talker, was she? "I erm... guess you could say I'm a traveler. I'm planning on going to Mila's temple and I need strong fighters to-" but the woman cut her off. Putting her fishing rod down,

"Then unfortunately I cannot help you. For I am an outcast. I am not allowed to leave." An outcast!? Since when was it a just punishment sending people here!? "Are you saying you were banished here?" She nodded. "B-but why? What did you do?" She leant back against the cold wet ground. "Nothing. I just failed to meet my family's standards. In Rigel you live and die by your strength. When I failed to meet the expectations I was given, uncle banished me to Zofia to 'mend the family's honor'. When I was forced across the border, King Lima labeled me a spy and sentenced me here." Celica was crushed by this revelation. Her father was always crooked, but this is just inhumane.

"Listen kid, I appreciate that I'm amusing to you, but my hands are tied. You'll need someone else." Celica wanted to atone for this, even if it wasn't her crime. "Lima is dead. And so is the whole royal family for that matter. We'll need all the help we can get. All I want is to make this better. So could you please trust me?" The woman then burst out laughing, much to Celica's concern. "Hah! So Lima finally kicked the bucket, eh? Good riddance, I say. How you zofians worshipped that hairless monkey is a mystery to me." Her smile then faded in an instant. "Wait. Did you say 'we'?"

Celica looked to her friends in hiding as a sign to come out, and they obliged. The woman smirked at the sight. "Heh. Aren't you popular." She stood up and stretched. "Welp, if what you say is true I might as well leave this dump. Heck, maybe the excitement will keep me busy a while. Before we go, could you toss me your name?" Celica stood up, "Celica. With me are Genny, Valibar, Boe-" but the woman cut her off again. "Great. My handle is Roscara. Anyone you need destroyed can answer to me." She said, dusting herself off and pulling out her spellbook. Celica reassures herself that at the very least she'll be joining them. She'll probably just need to help her with her people skills in the future.

**Roscara has joined your army!**

**(So just to clarify, this isn't gonna become a whole series like my last fanfic, but I'll probably add to it when i have to time and motivation. Don't worry, this story will fix the hot mess that is Celica's story soon enough.)**


	2. First fix

**(Heh. And so our merry little tale reaches our first checkbox on things to fix: the argument with Alm. The sapphire flames of inspiration are burning, so let us commence.)**

Zofia Castle. My, how it had aged since Celica first lived within its walls. As Celica entered its halls, she was overcome with nostalgia. Memories came rushing back, both good and bad. Roscara folded her arms behind her head, her expression her standard blank gaze. "Pretty. Very nice, very regal. A bit lacking in that special personal touch, but it probably functions just fine, so who am I to judge?" Celica was glad Roscara, whom everyone nicknamed Rose, was finally around other people. Though getting her into a social setting has proved difficult because it's hard for average people to approach her and she's usually cold and dismissive when she speaks.

But that could wait for later. Celica knew her childhood crush was in this castle, and that he was most likely a soldier of Zofia. Normally she'd be proud of him for standing up for what he believes, but every war has casualties, and she didn't want her nightmare on the island to become real. Every turn she saw people raising a toast to Alm, or excitedly telling of his deeds. She just hoped he was still here. She came to the stairway, and Rose patiently waited for her. No plans to move from her spot till she returned visible in her eyes. Celica walked on up, but as her childhood joy came racing back to her, that walk became a run as she bolted up the stairs.

At last, standing in the daylight was Alm. He too had grown much since she left Ram Village. He was carrying a crate of oranges. Overcome with happiness, she ran towards him. "Alm!" She was so excited she had practically tackled him with a hug, causing him to spill the crate's contents everywhere, but that wasn't important right now. She was finally reunited with him, and that's all that mattered in her world at the moment. "C-Celica...?" Alm questioned, at a loss for words himself. "I'm so glad to see you again." And she found that Alm quickly returned her embrace. Here in the sun's warm glow, everything was just as it should be.

The two of them traded stories about all that had happened over the years, and eventually made their way to the present. "I will admit, I'm impressed. I've had my share of crazy lately, but taking on pirates? A dragon? It's amazing you did all that on your way here." Celica giggled, flattered by his words. "You have no shortage of feats yourself..." but then she trailed off. Now she had to discuss less pleasant matters. "But that actually raises a concern of mine. You're important to me, Alm. I don't want you getting hurt out there. I'm sure you are plenty strong, considering Grandpapa trained you, but are you certain you want to do this...?"

Alm understood her concern, but he felt plenty of confidence in his abilities. "Don't worry, Celica. It's not like I'm racing off to Rigel itself, this is just defense. Once we drive them off, it'll be over." Celica wanted to tell him about the dream, but she knew he probably wouldn't be discouraged by something so small. "I-I know that, it's just... Rudolf isn't the kind of man to take resistance lightly. Even if it's something so small. If he sees you as a threat..." Alm tried to reassure her. "I don't have such grand plans of going blow for blow with the emperor. I appreciate you're worried, but I was called to perform this duty. It'll help make our people happy again."

"But Alm, even if you did succeed, Mila would still be missing. Crops wouldn't grow like they should. We would have no conflict, that's great. But who knows if we're racing against the clock here to find the earth mother. You could join me. Maybe we could find her together." Alm shook his head. Sorry, Celica but I can't. This is the path I chose and the cause I've decided to pursue. Having Mila is wonderful and all, but plenty of the problems we've had here has come from over reliance. Whether it be Mila or Lima. Learning how to stick up for ourselves like this would definitely help the country a ton."

"Alm, this situation isn't as black and white as you think. The world isn't that simple. Mila could get them to leave peacefully. I've taken down Barth to help Zofia, that much is true, but he actively chose the path he did. I doubt many flying the Rigelian banner actually want this." She felt like they were so deep into this, but still getting nowhere. "No one wants war. But certain sacrifices have to be made. If Rudolf defied Mila once, he could most certainly try again. It's not an easy thing to accept, but it's the truth." Celica was starting to get fed up here. She was trying to save Alm, but he only seemed to reward her with doubt in Mila and the Rigelians alike.

"Why does it have to be you then!? If station of birth doesn't matter like your legends say, why can't Clive just lead this army!?" Alm sighed. "Unfortunately many don't see that. There's prejudice from both sides. Noble and common. The deliverance is proof that both factions can work together for a shared goal. If i could spread that message, I'll see to it I do." Celica was getting very frustrated, and Alm was starting to get tired of the conversation himself. "But look, there's a chance a princess survived. If she showed up and made all this better, I'd happily step down. But as it is, that hasn't happened yet."

That was the last straw there. Celica was too emotionally confused to continue. "Don't put faith in such a ludicrous myth. If you wanna fight your war, fine! But I'm going to focus on a more important goal. Then if you're still breathing when all is said and done you can tell me if you feel satisfied." She stormed off, leaving Alm puzzled by her making such a big deal of this. At the bottom of the stairs, Rose was still there. She said nothing as she walked by the pessimistic warrior, and they exited the castle to continue on their quest.

**(Ah, that feels much better, doesn't it? Everything seems much more clean and reasonable in the progression of the argument. Hope you all enjoyed it too.)**


	3. Light meet dark

**(A black night sky is what makes the stars shine so bright... but some people see only the darkness when gazing up into it. If this is the case, the darkness may not just be on the outside...)**

**Roscara/Celica Support Conversation C:**

Celica approached Roscara. As usual, she was testing her magical prowess against a tree. Clearly not satisfied with toppling plenty in her free time over the many nights she'd be out. "Umm... Rose?" Celica pondered, approaching the thin-skinned mage. Roscara lazily turned her head to face her. "Hmm?" Since Celica was technically her leader now, she did treat her with some respect. But no anyone could see it was more of a 'boss and subordinate' sort of relationship. "I erm... wanted to ask if you were okay? We recently fought against some witches, and you seemed to go ferocious on them."

Roscara turned her body to face her. "Yeah? So what? Those things are just some flesh bags without emotion or free will. I doubt they even register pain. I did them a favor by wiping them out." Celica considered her next words carefully, even though Roscara seemed to be in a calm state. "It's just... I don't think it's healthy to be so brutal, even to something like that. The violence I saw in you, it's concerning. If you have any dark thoughts you need to work out, I'm willing to listen." Roscara smirked. "Heh. Don't worry your pretty little head over it. A Zofian like you wouldn't understand. "

As Roscara sat down on a rock, Celica only felt more compelled to help her. "What makes you think I'd be so incapable of helping you?" Roscara sighed. "Because you're too naive. You're a leader because you believe in people, but you've never suffered in your life. Through the ages Mila has fed her people with a silver spoon while we're set to fend for ourselves. And despite this, does it teach you how to appreciate your fellow men? Not really. I mean, you're only substituting that role because she's missing." Celica understood how she could reach that extreme conclusion, but it didn't make it any less wrong.

Celica gently held her wrist. "Look, just... let's try and start over here. People aren't that black and white. Let's start with something a bit simpler. Do you trust me?" Roscara went silent. "Well?" She didn't actually seem so sure. "I don't know. I don't 'distrust' you or anything, I mean you've never done anything to earn my disapproval. It's more that I... just don't know if you fully understand the gravity of your situation. Or the way the world works for that matter..." Celica was atleast relieved she was finally opening up a bit.

Roscara chuckled. "Let's face it, you wouldn't last a minute if you were born in Rigel. Kindness is a weakness. Relying on others is a weakness. That's something I learned the hard way." Celica put a hand on her shoulder. "Well, I want you to know you can let your guard down here. Not immediately, mind you. Take your time to settle down. You'll be glad you did." Roscara looked away. "I hope you realize how long that'll be..." She wasn't saying no. That was a good thing.

The two of them stood up again. "By all means, if you wanna talk about your time in Rigel, you can come to me. It may even help us in the future if we need to reason with them." Celica only just finished her sentence when she realized Roscara was clenching her arm. "Something wrong?" Roscara looked to her. "Yes... just think my arm's a bit sore from all that practice." And like that, she walked away. Her social interactions with her allies had been less than savory, so Celica was glad she made some progress. She would try to help her, it was the least she could do to thank her for her loyalty, even if said loyalty was questionable. That, and she wanted to make this right after her father's thoughtless decision...

But meanwhile, Roscara entered her tent and pulled up her sleeve. Ugh, it was still there. And it seemed to be growing now that she was actually in a situation where she needed power. "You won't have me, Jedah. I'd rather die than let that happen. All I need is one chance, and I'll make you and your stupid dragon pay..." there on her arm was a splotch where her skin was light purple. It looked relatively small and easy to hide, but at the same time would be easy to see if her sleeve wasn't always down. Roscara decided to put her spellbook up and get some rest. Some day she would get her revenge. Some day...

**(I wouldn't intend this to be an actual support conversation. More-so just a scene to help build Celica's relationship with her. It's gonna help make the changes to her later scenes flow better.)**


	4. The deciever

**(I thought I'd give you guys something since I haven't added anything in a while. My Kiran story is my top priority, so hopefully you'll understand. Now it's time for our encounter with Jedah. Oh boy howdy, Jedah.)**

It was a quiet night at camp like any other. Celica felt quite far from home, and that was because she was in Rigel. She never anticipated her journey would take her beyond Mila's temple, but here she was all the same. Many things have been weighing on her mind lately. What had become of Mila, how Alm was currently doing in the war, and the pressure of being in a land she didn't understand. Having Rose around did help, since she atleast had a basic understanding of the terrain. Even so, something about this particular night felt... off. She didn't like Rigel. It always had a sinister feel to it. Like every step, she was being watched by someone or something...

Unable to sleep, she walked around camp. Being certain not to go too far in case her friends needed her. She felt unsafe here. There wasn't even the fleeting feeling of Mila's power like in Zofia. She walked amongst the trees of this marshland. The darkness of night and the cold of Duma making her paranoid. It felt like anything could be lurking just beyond her sight. Celica couldn't help but look around in an attempt to make herself feel more comfortable in her surroundings, but she couldn't see beyond a few feet ahead of her. For all she knew, a hungry wolf could be staring her down right now.

**"...Anthiesse..." **Celica looked around her. "Who said that!? Who's there!?" The voice paused. **"You're facing my direction... I am not far..." **She tried her best to see who was calling to her, but it was no use. Only darkness. She heard something ruffle in the bushes behind her, she drew her sword only to see something dart back into the shadows. **"...I have not much time. You see, that one gives me chase. Hurry..." **If she was not cautious about who or what that just was, she would call her allies and follow the voice together. But alas, she didn't feel it would be wise, given it might anger it or the voice. So she decided to play along for now, and followed its instructions. Soon enough, she found herself in an opening in the trees to see the man known as Jedah. Celica knew by his appearance straightaway that he was with the Duma Faithful.

"So you've arrived safely. Now we must speak quickly." Celica pointed her sword at him. "Give me one good reason why I shouldn't just cut you down where you stand." Jedah smirked. "I am Jedah. First discipline of the Duma Faithful. But I've come to explain our actions. No doubt those beneath me have acted without a plan beyond barbaric kidnapping." Celica was silent, not letting her blade down. "It is true we have Mila in our tower. But this was to draw you out of hiding. For you see, the dragons are falling to the madness all dragons face as foretold by Naga. And our reason for needing you is that you are the key to giving them a chance to quell this madness." Celica still didn't keep her eye off of him. "What madness?"

Jedah had her listening, just as he planned. "Duma and Mila both have very stable minds. But as their power grows, their sanity becomes less and less stable. It is said that the bearers of the brand, like yourself, are the solution to this dilemma. Your soul, it is pure, see? Pure with selflessness and wisdom. We believe that if your soul was fed to Duma, his madness would be quelled, and his survival would be ensured. If you agree, we will happily release Mila, and all will be as it was. Why, the other brand bearer... Alm, was it? Upon seeing Mila is back to protect her people, he may retire from this silly war." Celica thought about it, analyzing his words for any hint of dishonesty. "The fact of the matter is your allies hurt me and my friends. Why should I trust you?"

Jedah's smirk grew. "Unfortunately, that is something you will need to decide yourself. If I had any proof to support my claims, I would present it. I must go from this place now. Give it some thought, and come to Duma Tower with your answer." She was about to ask another question, but a blast of fire shot out from nowhere and raged towards Jedah. Jedah vanished before it hit him as Celica turned to the attacker. It was undoubtedly the shadowy figure from before, but now Celica could see they had menacing red eyes. Not wanting to see what happens if she idled, she fled back to camp as fast as she could and shouted for the others to wake up. But to her surprise, no threat emerged. Her allies looked at her like she was crazy, but Celica told them she saw a figure with glowing red eyes in the bushes. She apologized for waking everyone up, knowing whatever it was probably wasn't gonna take them all on in its own, and everyone went back to sleep. Celica feeling that Jedah knew more than he was letting on...

**(Hopefully this was a good apology for keeping you guys in the dark... no pun intended. But don't worry, I imagine there'll be only a few more chapters of this, so you won't be left hanging too long.)**


	5. Recovery

**Roscara/Celica Support Conversation B:**

Celica entered Roscara's tent. Rose had a bit of a... rough day today. Didn't get enough sleep, and she seemed excessively angry in battle. Probably because their opponents were a particularly high ranking band of the Duma Faithful. Stamping them out seemed to be the only thing that brought her joy. That, and rest. Though they were opposites in so many ways, Celica was still concerned for her well-being when something odd starts happening.

Celica walked in to see Rose practically passed out in her sleeping bag. It was well known around the camp that waking her up prematurely was a taunt to death itself. Celica tiptoed towards her, her mind thrashing between staying to address her concern, or leaving her in peace. When she had miraculously made it to the point where she was mere inches from the sleeping wolf, she gently reached out to shake her... only for Rose to jerk up, grab her wrists and tackle her out of bed. Pinning her to the floor in a death grip. Celica avoided screaming too loud to avoid raising a false alarm, but with Rose's carnivorous expression, would it really be so false!? Rose then paused, and saw it was just Celica. The murderous look in her eyes faded to simple annoyance, as she got off the princess she nearly slaughtered out of reflex. "What do you want?" Celica steadied her breath, and got up. "I wanted to ask if you were okay. Last battle, you were..."

Rose sat back on her sleeping bag. "Anthiese... You really need to get used to the way I fight. You shouldn't have let me come with you, if you're so against violen-" Celica cut her off. "It's not about that, Rose. Last fight, you seemed to be in pain. You kept scratching your arm, like you had an aggressive itch. Do you have any injuries you're hiding from us?" Rose seemed more calm, seeing the fairness in her words. "So that's it. Let me answer that question with a question: did you sense any weakness in me when I almost strangled you just now?" She has a good point, even though it made Celica cover her neck at the mental image. "None whatsoever... Since I'm already here, do you think there's anything I can do to make you less stressed?" Rose raised an eyebrow. "You think a little thing like stress will take me down? I've been burnt, sliced, and scarred, and none of it has kept me down. Especially with a healer on standby in those moments of need." Celica furrowed her brow. "I'm... not worried about you as a soldier, Rose. I'm worried about you as a person." Rose was about to say something, but then stopped herself. It probably wouldn't hurt to let the woman by, she wasn't the kind to give up if she told her off anyway.

"Unless you have some calming herbs, or a sleep potion, I don't think there's much else you could do." Celica frowned. "Oh... Yeah, we have neither. I'm so sorry." Not knowing what else to say, she decided to chance it by opening up a bit. "I'm not gonna lie: I was hesitant to do what I did back when we first met. You looked like the kind who can be set off without much provocation. I was terrified of the things you could do to just about anyone at the drop of a hat. And while you still have a large pool of anger in there, over time I noticed that fear was misplaced. To the others, you're tolerant. Uncooperative relationship-wise, but tolerant. I hope maybe we can work on helping you build those links, and if that avenue opens up, maybe we could diminish your cruel outlook on the world." Rose smirked at the princess. Part of her was simply amused by the offer, and the other was actually considering it. She stood up again. "Suppose I said yes. What would your strategy be?" Celica paused, feeling uplifted by no immediate rejection. "Well, I'd ask some stuff about you, and go from there." Rose folded her arms in a joking manner. "So basically, no plan at all." Celica shrugged. "Yeah. Guess so."

Rose thought about it. "Hmm... You know? I'm in a generous mood. Won't kill me, so there's no harm in trying. I just have one little request..." Celica nodded. "You have to tell me your life as well. Dark side, and all." Celica was barely discouraged by that trade-off. For once she saw a part of Rose that wasn't bitter hatred or minor annoyance: she was actually smiling. That was enough on its own to win Celica's commitment. "Very well... Where do I even begin...?" The two of them then exchanged life stories. Of burning castles, and tyrannical cults. Of green haired boys, and snarky brothers. Celica enjoyed the little chat, and she believed Rose did too. With a new understanding of the outcasted royal of Rigel, Celica felt she could actually reach her now. And with whatever luck was on her side, she might just fish her back from this altogether...


	6. The Infection

The battle against Jedah had just ended. No one appeared to be hurt from the exchange. Celica had expressed to Jedah her disinterest in his proposal, given he has broken every single promise he's made thus far, and tried to kill her and her allies multiple times. But before the fight broke out, Jedah retaliated by spitting out the truth about the deal they made. Which, like all things he said, was a mixed concoction of truths, half-truths, and lies. After the danger had passed, Celica told everyone about Jedah, and what he said back in the woods. Everyone understood, and was relieved that she wasn't sucked into his trap, but that relief was quickly broken by a single realization: they still had to journey to Duma Tower. Dishonest as he may be, it made perfect sense that his explanation for where Mila was made sense.

That vile blue-skinned freak! He planned this whole thing from the start! "Ugh, I hate those smart scheming types. Always have back-up plans on top of back-up plans." Saber voiced. Sonya furrowed her brow. Knowing exactly who they were up against. "Alas, it's true. In all likelihood, he's considered any course of action we'll take. I always hated that about him. You can only really _win _on his terms." Mae then expressed her concern. "But we have to do _something. _If we don't retrieve Mila, our whole journey would be for nothing!" Conrad sheathed his sword from battle. "Try to find the positives in this. Now that we know what we're up against, we can atleast _try _to think of something." Genny then came rushing over. "C-Celica... I don't want to give any more bad news, but..." Celica raised an eyebrow. "What is it, Genny?" Genny looked to the side in timidity. "Rose, she... she collapsed." Celica raised a hand to her mouth in shock. "What!? What happened?" Genny held her staff close to her. "She was fighting a bunch of monsters, and I was healing her whenever she started to keel over, but not long after they stopped coming she just..." Celica put a hand on her shoulder. "Any idea what it was?" Genny met her eyes. "N-no. I tried to heal her again, but she still looked like she was in excruciating pain! She just held her arm and winced, telling me she wouldn't be far behind." Sonya overheard their conversation. Her pupils shrinking.

"Was there any... inflammation? Any change in skin color?" The two of them were taken aback by the sudden question, but Genny nervously answered. "I think so... Now that you mention it, it looked like her arm was turning purple. B-but i thought it might be some sort of rash." Sonya took a step back. "Sonya?" Celica asked. "Bring me to her, quickly." They didn't know why she looked so panicked, but whatever it was, it can't be good.

**A few minutes later...**

It was a lonely island in the middle of the poison swamp with a single dead tree on it. No one was here. Genny was starting to freak out. "She was right here! Where could she have gone!?" Celica comforted her friend, as Sonya surveyed the area. Her eyes landing on the dense herd of trees on the other side of the treacherous terrain. "I think I know. Come on!" They make their way to the other side, and they look around. Something appears to be wriggling around in the shadows. Something that isn't pleased to see them right now. It's hard to tell what it is, because of the bushes and all the foliage, but it appears to stand on two legs. It hisses at them like a snake, in a raspy whisper, not allowing itself to be seen. Celica recognizes this figure. "You... the one from camp. The one who attacked me!" Sonya seemed alarmed at this realization, the creature growling at them as a warning. "I know what's happening to you. Hiding it isn't going to help." Everyone felt the creature's gaze on Sonya, still refusing to show itself. But then... instead of attacking, it just remained hidden. _"Go away..." _that voice was still quiet and raspy, but instead of being threatening, it now sounded more like desperate pleading. Sonya sighed and started walking towards the voice. "I'm not going to hurt you. Now stop playing games, we need to inspect your condition." It was at this moment Sonya's allies realized the implication.

"That thing... is Roscara!?" Celica asked. As Sonya got closer to the source, they heard frantic crawling sounds. _"Go away...!" _Sonya upped the pace, and reached into a bush to pull the figure's arm into view. Still shrouded by the trees, but as she tugged, the creature hissed. But this time, it was because she was in pain. Despite her futile attempts to flee, Sonya brought her into the daylight. And indeed, it was true. It was Roscara. Everyone besides Sonya gazed in horror at the display. "Oh my...!" Genny squeaked. Roscara was dripping in sweat, her pupils completely bleached from her eyes. The parts of her skin they could see had splotches of purple over the entire right side of her body. And they did not look very pleasant at all. Rose tried with all her remaining strength to hide her face with her hands. Unable to pin down the right words to dissuade them from looking. Celica hesitantly approached. "Rose... what happened to you?" She didn't respond, clearly very ashamed of her appearance. Sonya tried her best to comfort her, knowing she was very upset. "Why didn't you tell anyone about this? By the looks of it, you were very close to losing control." Rose swallowed hard. _"Please... stop..." _Not even daring to look her comrades in the eye, despite Sonya's attempts to make her look at them. Celica had never seen her so... vulnerable before.

Sonya supported her, as her legs started to give out from exhaustion. "I suppose it doesn't matter right now. Too much stress will make your condition worse. Celica, if it's okay with you, she needs to rest as soon as she can." Celica looked down at Rose, feeling horrible having to look at her like this. "Of course. Let her sleep as long as she can." Rose panted, on the verge of passing out. "Antheise... I'm so sorry... I'm so... so..." Celica wiped the sweat from her forehead. "It's okay. We'll talk about this when youre better. Just _please, don't _be afraid to ask for help." But she had already blacked out, mid sentence. With Sonya's help, Genny was able to start treating her in the medical tent. After an hour or two, Genny returned. Approaching Celica not long after a conversation with Mae Boey, and Conrad regarding their next course of action. "How is she?" Genny stood politely. "She's starting to get better. Her skin is starting to return to its normal color, and her fever is going down. Needless to say, try to use her sparingly in the future." Celica paused. Remembering their conversation from way back when, how strangely and abruptly she ended the conversation. "Does Sonya know what's wrong?" Genny nodded. "Nothing good. She said that Rose has somehow been infected by Duma's influence. The more she feels she needs his strength, the more severe this will get. It apparently gives incredible power, but at the cost of her humanity. Too much of this, and she'll... she'll turn into a witch." That did make sense, though it was a terrifying thing to think about. All the witches they've fought have been mere strangers, but Rose? It's just haunting to think of the possibility of an ally, who has come such a long way being reduced to an empty husk.

"I'll be very careful in the future. Don't worry about that. And thank you, Genny. I know you did your best." Genny bowed. "Anything for my friends." So she walked away. Sonya seemed to know an awful lot about this. And her anger towards Jedah in the fight... it was very reflective of Roscara's. Maybe she should ask her about this, clearly she knew more about this problem than she did. Whatever ends up happening in Duma's Tower, she has to keep everyone safe. And if Rose loses the fight against Duma... No. She wasn't going to let that happen. Not now, not ever!


	7. Old Scars

**Roscara/Celica Support Conversation A:**

Since the incident back in the swamp, Rose has recovered. Almost back to normal, in fact. But she's been dangerously quiet. Celica knew it had something to do with that whole 'episode'. But as her friend, and as someone who was finally able to reach her through the darkness, she felt she was the best person to talk about such a sensitive subject... She visited Rose's tent one last time. She was lying in bed, not asleep, but not fully awake yet. Maybe her drowsiness could help make this talk a bit easier. "Rose?" Rose stirred, and rubbed her eyes to look up at Celica. No response. She probably didn't know what to say. "I'm not angry. I just need to hear your side of the story." Rose buried her face in her pillow. "_Stop... _No one ever wants to hear what I have to say." Celica sat down by her bedside. "That may have been true in the past, but when we first met you seemed to push everyone away. People don't usually give their kindness to those who don't seem to want it."

Rose rolled onto her side. "It's a defense mechanism. You can't have your hopes crushed when you have no hopes to begin with. Even when I didn't let it show, I wanted to be a part of something, _anything. _My hatred for the world was real, but I could not hide from my loneliness..." Celica furrowed her brow. "Well... That's all behind you now. It's okay to let go. But anyway, I wanted to ask when this happened. How long have you been infected?" Rose finally faced Celica, the mask of stone-cold confidence she wore when she found her was completely gone. And in its place was someone with clear self-esteem issues. "Since always. You remember that I was always inferior to my peers. My brother in particular. I was viewed as an embarrassment, a disgrace, to the royal family of Rigel. Not long after I shifted my focus to magic, Jedah proposed to my uncle that he _'fix' _me. I was nothing more than a defect to him. A mistake. And he did practically nothing to hide it." Celica noticed her friend's fist clench up on the subject. Undoubtably, it was a very painful memory. "All this time... and I've never noticed." Celica stated grimly, feeling shame of her own for failing to see such a huge issue was emerging in plain sight.

"In your defense, I did try everything in my power to keep you from seeing it. I'd be lying if I said I've never found some use in Duma. Helped me through the times I would've been finished. But you can hazard a guess why I'm so hesitant to do so. The pain is temporary. Sometimes long and excruciating, but temporary. And to be entirely honest, losing myself to that form never really scared me that much. But it serves as a cruel reminder, every time I'm forced to take that avenue: I wasn't good enough. I wasn't sufficient to my family, to my country, to anyone. Uncle Rudolf initially declined Jedah's suggestion, but word leaked out about my ineptitude, and suddenly I found myself the laughing stalk of the entire empire. By the time I was a teenager, my uncle finally bent the knee after seeing how little I had improved." Celica took her hand as she told this part, knowing it was gonna be difficult.

"They took me into that graveyard of a tower. Rumor was that they actually _did _bury their most notable members in the basement. I knew exactly what would become of me if I let them do this. I kicked and screamed with all my might, as they placed me on the alter. When the initiation was taking place, it felt like my very life force was being sucked out of me. But I did something no one had ever dared to do before: I broke free of my restraints through sheer will power, and in doing so disrupted the ritual. I could feel Duma inside me, but I was in control. Everyone in the room screamed at me, stating my betrayal to Duma was unforgivable, and I was a spoiled brat to be so ungrateful. I was labeled a heretic, and not long after that I was banished from Rigel. One of the reasons I never tried to leave that island for so many years was because no one would ever see me as I was." Celica knew what it was like to lose everything, and then having to start anew. "You're not a witch. And you're not deserving of any of that. I don't believe in Duma's philosophy on humans... and yet... despite my respect for Mila, I cannot pretend that replacing one extreme with another is the answer. People are complicated. There's just no way for one way of living works for everyone."

Rose sat up, and leaned against the wall. "What made all the difference was you were the only one who ever gave me a chance. Despite the blatant disrespect, and unwillingness to listen to you, you never gave up on me. At first, I thought you only wanted me as extra cannon fodder, but I know better now. Your words back on that island were sincere. I wanted revenge on those who abandoned me, but... now I have something to lose. Regardless of Jedah's honesty, I need you to promise me one thing: Do not sacrifice yourself to _ANYONE. _Not Duma, not Mila. For all I care, those wretches could make an exit altogether. Because if you're more concerned with your own pursuits, than what they mean for the people you look after, you don't deserve to be leading anyone." Celica paused. "I... I suppose you're right. The things that resulted from my argument with Alm show that much." Rose realized what she accidentally implied. "N-no. I didn't mean it like that. You know what I'm trying to say. You idolize Mila, I get that. But when something or someone becomes too long gone to really serve their previous morals, it'd be best to just move on from them."

"It's okay. I wasn't offended at all. But I'll do what I can to keep that promise. I don't wanna leave you alone in that darkness again. In exchange, I want you to promise me not to use Duma's power. I've already thought up a plan for making it through Duma's Tower that doesn't involve it. If you turned into a witch, it'd mean more than simply having another enemy to fight. It'd mean we'd lose something, some_one _that is simply irreplaceable." Rose seemed much more relaxed now. Much of her stress at the beginning of this chat had dissipated entirely. "Fair enough. Anything to keep you here. I doubt I need to tell you this, but Jedah is smart. Rotten to the core, but smart. And that's what makes him so dangerous. If you need any advice to account for him, I'll do my best to grant it. Once we enter that tower, it's gonna be one giant battle of wits between us and him." Celica smiled, "Thank you. It means the world to me that you want to help. Now get some rest, alright? We won't have much more time for you to recover." Rose smirked. "Heheh... Trust me, I'm not going anywhere." And so Celica left her tent. They were about as ready as they could be. All was left was to hope such preparation could help them against Jedah.


	8. Where did I go wrong?

Duma Tower. It was a long trek getting to the top of this sinister spire. The clouds outside boiled, with a grayish-green hue. It wasn't particularly stormy, and it was devoid of rain. But that low thunder served as an melancholy reminder of everything this place stood for. Even Celica herself felt an aura of discomfort, having to be in its halls. And even through the struggles it was taking to traverse this mausoleum wasn't enough to take away from the grim understanding that it was too late to turn back. Everything that went down in this building may very well change the future of Valentia forever. And yet... it felt more like the feeling of a toddler who had lost their favorite toy, or when a pet passes away. Where the should by all means be fear and anxiety, there instead existed sorrow. An emotion that emanated from the walls without reason. Perhaps it originated from Duma, knowing what would become of him and his sister, and despairing over the eventuality that has come to pass.

But through painstaking efforts, and silent reflection, they finally made it to the top floor. And as promised, there he was. The tool of their torment: Jedah. "Heh. As expected. Still, I commend you for living up to my expectations, Princess Antheise." Celica raised her blade. It was obvious he specifically organized to be the only one in this room, to greet them. Perhaps he simply didn't see his allies as necessary in this exchange, or perhaps his faith was so corrupted that he thought Duma would protect him, regardless of circumstance. "You claim to be a servant of the gods, but from what I've seen, I think that you use your deterministic philosophy as an excuse to dodge responsibility for your own actions." He chuckled. "And I think you are someone who cannot grasp the scale of my designs. Without the stability of the gods, all of us are doomed. I'm merely doing what must be done, to keep that order."

Celica knew he couldn't be reasoned with, but if she stalled long enough, maybe she could read what he's planning to do. "Oh? And I assume capturing Mila was in line with that logic?" His smirk grew. "Tsk, tsk. How amusing of you to make such baseless accusations. Allow me to illuminate the horrible truth." He then showed them an image from what appeared to be the basement. It was Mila! Her body turned to stone, and her skull punctured by a sword. "Wh-what is this!?" Mae exclaimed. "It can't be... it's some sort of trick!" Boey denied. Rose grit her teeth, "I don't think so. It explains why he's so smug about this." Jedah belted into laughter as Celica stared in shock at the sight before her. "What did you do...!? WHAT DID YOU DO TO MILA!?" He focused the vision on Mika's head. "You understand very little, my dear. As you can see, this was not my doing. That fool, Rudolf, sealed Mila away. So she reciprocated, by locking his precious sword with her. We merely collected her, and took her remains under our care."

Despite the news, Celica could not just give up. There _had _to be a way. There just had to! "This can't be it... There must be a way to fix this!" Jedah brought his hands together. "I agree. Like you, I care deeply for the well-being of my protector. And I've already told you what is required to save Valentia." He walked closer to her. "Like it or not, Duma is every bit a god as Mila is. You may not pray to him, but even you should see that there's no other alternative." Rose then got between them, and blasted Jedah with her magic... only to be blocked by his bare hands. "Get real, you parasite! You took everything from me, and I will not let you do it again! Do I make myself clear!? I'll singe your prayer robes with you still in them! I'll burn your wilted husk of a body till not even dust remains! I'll...! I'LL...!" She shouted, between attacks, but Jedah was completely unfazed by her attacks, and her threats.

Once Rose was out of breath, Jedah looked down at her, putting his face right next to hers. "Who is this little thing? Clearly not well versed in respect." And that's when the realization hit her: Jedah had long since forgotten who she was. That trigger ended up snapping something. But before she could act on it, Jedah snapped his fingers to make her, and everyone besides Celica disappear. "I pity the ones who will be unfortunate enough to run into her." Celica tried to slice him to ribbons with her sword, but he casually flicked it out of her hands. Sending it flying across the room, before skittering down the stairs. "So you still reject the truth? Hmf. Very well. The ritual will require some preparation. Use your remaining time to think of an alternate solution, if you're so sure it exists. It's only fair for a sacrifice to spend her last hours however they please." He then vanished, Celica found the Faithful had sealed her in the room. And as old as this architecture was, she couldn't get out. She buried her head in her knees, her back against the wall. What could she do now? Her entire adventure had all been for naught, and she was trapped by a cultist to be fed to a dying god. "Mila... _why...?"_

**"Thirst for me..." **"I'm not... I'm not listening to you..." **"You, who's heart screams for mercy..." **"I'm not... I'm not..." **"I can give you the peace you crave." **"Not listening..." **"You will come around eventually." **"I will not be your plaything. I still have something I have to do." **"Stubborn to the last. You think you can save her? That _you, _one branded a failure from day one, can accomplish such a task?" **"I have to try... I have to..."


	9. Empty Lullaby

It was done. Duma has been slain. Celica recovered her soul, and reunited with Alm. Jedah was properly dead, and after all this time, peace could return once more to Valentia. Celica held hands with her lover. "Thank you so much for not giving up on me, Alm." Alm warmly smiled. "Come now, do you think I would've lost hope after all our time together in Ram Village?" They walked out of Duma's chamber, locking his body away, with a binding spell that essentially erased the door from existence. With their long journey at an end, Alm and Celica did a quick headcount, to see that everyone got through in one piece. "Kamui... Sonya... Conrad... Yes, it appears..." but she paused, as she realized a certain someone was nowhere to be seen. "Mae, Boey, was Rose with you...?" They gulped, and looked at each other. Silently indicating their answer. Alm raised an eyebrow. "It's a... it's a long story. Where could she be!? She can't still be down here, can she!?" Celica wanted to look for her immediately, but considering everyone was already exhausted and had varying degrees of health, she didn't have a choice but to save this for another time.

Alm put a hand on her shoulder. "It's okay. We'll come back as soon as possible." Celica reluctantly nodded. Comforted by her childhood friend's charismatic charm, but still highly concerned regarding the well being of her friend...

**A few days later...**

Today appeared to be a rather calm day, as far as taking up their new mantle as the rulers of a united Valentia went. No doubt it was gonna take plenty of work getting things back on track, with both countries having their fair share of problems from the war, but for now the people were complacent just having someone taking charge. They were the rightful heirs of their respective countries, so many believed in their abilities to stabilize the country. But anyway, now that things were under control, and everyone was patched up from the clash against the Faithful, it was time to delve back into the darkness underneath Duma Tower. No soldier left behind. But what they'd encounter was something quite unexpected, to say the least...

Once they got deep enough into the tunnels, they saw an unusual change in atmosphere: the walls turned from a sprawling network of catacombs, to what looked like a cave. The kind you would find on an island. To add to that, the floor was damp with puddles of an unknown reddish-purple substance. Everyone gazed in awe at the change in scenery, knowing full well this passage wasn't there last time. And to add to the strangeness, they heard the sound of the sea echo off the walls. "What sorcery is this...!?" Silque whispered to herself. Celica didn't know why or how this bizarre change of setting was here, but then she remembered something. "Oh no... Oh nonono! This isn't good at all!" Alm glared at her questioningly, as did everyone else. But then Mae realized what Celica was thinking. "We met Rose on an island...!" There was no doubt about it. She was here somewhere. But if she could do this, it... it could only mean the worse has happened!

**(The music "Sorrow on the waves" from Paper Mario: Sticker Star plays)**

The walls were covered in algae and barnacles, the gentle swaying of the sea audible. This had to be some sort of bad dream... it just had to be. As Celica and the others sloshed through the damp caverns, they heard humming. Female humming. "Rose? Rose, are you out there!?" Celica called into the cave, her feet moving by themselves much to the surprise of her peers. But she only took a few steps, before a hand reached out of the ground, and grabbed her leg! The gang pulled out their weapons, as some form of Terrors climbed out of the dirt! All of them looked like corpses, covered from head to toe in seaweed. Dripping with water. Alm leaped into action, slicing the hand that was grabbing his wife. "Don't run into danger. Remember, we're in this together." Celica paused a moment, then nodded. Everyone began fighting the advancing hordes of the undead.

Saber sliced off the head of one of them, but it still seemed to be alive. "Can I ask a question? How do you kill something that's already dead!?" The terror picked up its head, and threw it at Genny, causing her to scream as she narrowly dodged it. It's teeth biting fiercely into the wall. Sonya was beside herself, as she fought off the tides of enemies. "I don't understand... Duma is dead, why is this still happening!?" Conrad guarded himself with his shield, as the terrors clawed at it. "Sister! There's too many of them. You and Alm need to go on ahead!" Celica was about to respond, but Alm grabbed her hand. "He's right. If we stop Rose, one way or another, they should all dissipate." Celica didn't like it one bit, but she trusted Alm with all her heart. "If they overwhelm you, just run. That's an order from your queen, understood?" Though not all her comrades could verbally respond, she knew they would honor her wishes.

Alm and Celica raced into the darkness, the sound of the ocean getting louder and louder, until eventually they saw light. They found themselves on a beach. One with a clear overview of the water. And there sitting in the water, facing away from them and humming to herself was Rose. "Is that her?" Alm asked. Celica cautiously approached. Trying her best not to seem threatening. "Rose... Can you hear me?" Rose stopped humming. A tense silence filled the air. **"...You've kept me waiting, Celica." **Her voice lacked emotion. Lacked warmth, or any sort of humanity. Rose slowly got up, and turned to face Celica. It was exactly as she feared. Her pupils had been completely flushed away, replaced by an empty void of white. Her skin had been completely overtaken by a shade of pinkish-purple. Her face wore a smile. But it was a smile that was backed by nothing. She wasn't a human anymore. She was some... _THING _wearing the skin of a human.

Celica could barely even look at her. She saw the warnings, she earned her trust, she did everything she could to help her, and yet... She started breaking down in tears. "Why...?" Rose... No... _The witch, _stared at her with mild puzzlement.** "Why is it that you weep, little princess?** Nothing has been lost." Alm comforted her, while confronting her in her stead. "You're wrong. I'd hate to inform you, but the dragons have both been laid to rest. Your kind has no one left to serve." The witch stared out at the waves. **"Enlighten me. How is that any different than the world as it already was?" **Alm raised an eyebrow. **"Like it or not, life has an abundance of factors that are beyond our control. So you've fell the gods. So what? What has really been gained? Nothing, really. You are not fixing a problem, you are replacing it."**

Alm gritted his teeth. "What's that supposed to mean!?" The witch stared at him indifferently. "**So long as there is freedom, there will be those who would abuse it. People like King Lima. Like my uncle, like Jedah. And just because you cut them down does not mean another will not one day rise in their place. That's simply how our world works."** Celica swallowed hard, and pulled out her sword. "What would you understand about people!? You cannot feel anything at all!" The witch sighed. "**It was my bond with you that allowed me to see that." **Celica was caught off guard by that remark, but then the witch used her magic to play back a memory in her mind.

**Not long after Duma's revival...**

Jedah stood in the chamber where Duma had been revived, and Mila had been killed. Celica was but a puppet for him to use as he pleased. All things considered, he was feeling very relaxed. "JEDAH!" Jedah skillfully avoided Rose's attack, barely breaking a sweat as he either dodged or blocked her assault. "Aww, what a pitiful sight." Jedah gloated, referring to the infected looking splotches of purple that were overtaking Rose's body. Swelling, but struggling to consume her. "Shut it! Hand over Celica, before I test how flammable your preacher robes are!" She was exhausted, and sweating profusely. No doubt she went to great lengths to get here quickly.

Jedah smirked. "I'm afraid you're too late. Your friend is already one of us. There's no need to run from your destiny anymore." Rose didn't believe him at first, retaliating by ditching the magic altogether, and trying to take him out with her bare hands. But despite her ferocious determination to kill him, she had worked herself down to nothing. And even the shriveled arms of Jedah were enough to halt any minor harm her tantrum could cause. "If I were lying to you, do you think I'd be standing around here instead of completing the ritual?" As much of a snake as Jedah was, his logic made sense. And it was now that Rose realized he was telling the truth.

Rose did not respond with anger. She didn't even respond with expressing her anguish. Instead, once the feeling sunk in, she dejectedly lowered her head. Panting from how tired she was, she walked over to the edge of the room, and used the wall to support herself. Jedah snickered with delight, as Rose weakly groaned. The purple splotches wormed their way across the rest of her body, as her knees gave out. She didn't seem that concerned. She didn't even really seem to notice. But by the time she had submitted into utter silence, her mind and body had fully surrendered. Jedah approached her. "See? This was always meant to be. Now come. We have things to do." The witch did not respond. Not moving in the slightest. "...Very well. Our objective will be reached regardless." And so he walked away, leaving the witch all alone. She was right back where she started: all alone.

**End of flashback...**

"This can't be it... There has to be a way to save you!" Celica tried to reassure herself. The witch pulled out her spellbook. "This soul has been layed to the peaceful rest it has longed for. My wish to Duma was to be left alone. Being banished to that island was a blessing that I was greedy in rejecting. And where did that lead me? Right back where I started. Some things are not meant to end with a bang... but with a whimper." But as the witch was saying this, Celica recalled something Rose had told her during their chat about Duma and Mila. That when something's become to corrupted for its own good... "Rose... If you're in there somewhere, I want you to know I'm sorry for causing you such pain. But I'll show you how much I care by setting you free." She raised her blade at the witch. The witch froze for a moment. "You intend to kill me? My, that must be quite the gesture of compassion." She blasted Celica with with some magic, but Alm stepped in the way and deflected it with his shield. "No more talk. That mouth isn't yours to use."

The witch didn't show irritation. Instead, using her powers to uproot a palm tree, and chuck it at them! Alm cut through it, as Celica ran towards the empty husk that used to be Roscara. The witch used a wind spell to throw sand into Celica's eyes, before closing the distance with the intent of offing her. But before she could land an attack, Alm shot an arrow into her eye. "Insolent humans... All you ever do is spew hate. I freed myself from it all, and this is how you repay me?" Celica then shoved Beloved Zofia straight through her heart. "People may be inherently selfish like you say. Alm and I haven't forgotten that, from our journey." Alm walked over, before finishing Celica's sentence. "But there is also great good out there. Even someone like Rose, who was lost in a pool of misery could see that with enough time." The witch said nothing, but her breath ceased, and her body fell to the ground. The beach around them faded away, returning to its true appearance of the catacombs under Duma Tower.

Celica knelt down, and closed Rose's eyelids for her. Alm looked on. "You okay?" Celica then picked up her body in her arms. "Yes... It's what she would have wanted. Thanks to us, no one will ever need to suffer the fate of a witch ever again. Wherever she is, I'm certain she's glad for that." Alm nodded, and the two returned to their allies. Roscara was given a proper funeral not long after. Rudolf, Berkut, Roscara. They couldn't be saved. But it was a new day, and a new Valentia. What is done cannot be undone, but the future is still up for speculation. And the combined rule of Alm and Celica, would ensure that future was as bright as can be.

**(Alright! After all these months, it's finished! I wasn't lying when I said that I don't like leaving things unfinished. And I know you guys didn't like being left in the dark for so long. But even if it takes a really long time, understand that I never leave a job undone.)**


End file.
